


Boy's Got Game

by yoimwriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Raphael Santiago, Asking Out, Attempt at Humor, Bad Nicknames, Barista Raphael Santiago, Bitter Raphael Santiago, But maybe Simon Lewis is, Coffee is the answer to all, Everyone wants to see Raphael happy, M/M, No one is worthy of Raphael Santiago, Pining Raphael Santiago, Pining Simon Lewis, Ragnor Fell Lives, Simon is a Mess, the pining is strong in this one, this is based off two tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoimwriting/pseuds/yoimwriting
Summary: The one where Raphael is a bitter grumpy barista who is pining for a sad customer, Simon is the sad customer who is working out his courage to ask to grumpy barista, Magnus wants to be a sex ed teacher but no one wants to hear that and Ragnor is there to call them bad nicknames and aprove the sad customer





	Boy's Got Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeWalkADifferentPath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWalkADifferentPath/gifts).



> Listen, I read two tags on a post of Raphael Santiago that you reblogged and it's haunting me for days, so this is the result.
> 
> This is for you, my friend because your tags were right and no one is worthy of Raphael Santiago and with that face, boy's got game.
> 
> This is a mess but a cute mess. 
> 
> Not beta read because my beta deserves to see this mess without edits ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Again? Simon, this is the fifth time we come to this cafe. The coffee is not that good" Magnus complained, turning to look at Simon with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

Simon looked anywhere but at his friend trying and failing that his blush wasn't so obvious.

"The place is good" he murmured with his gaze cast down.

Magnus hummed. "Right. I'm going to pretend it's not because of the grumpy barista" he replied and turned around go inside the coffee shop, leaving a gaping Simon.

Simon stuttered and went inside too, following his friend.

"First of all, he is not grumpy" he hissed, bringing Magnus' attention back to him. "He's just serious."

Magnus looked at him, amused this time. "You are so whipped, it's actually adorable."

Once again, Magnus left him speechless because- well, it was true. He was whipped and nothing he could say, could convince Magnus otherwise.

They fell into step until they were seated in a booth, not close to counter but not too far. Just close enough so Simon could have a panoramic view of the barista behind the counter.

Personally, Simon could say he was pathetic, not whipped because Magnus was right: this was the fifth time he had come to the cafe just this week and while the coffee was good, well the serious barista was a whole another story.

Currently, said barista was talking to a customer and there was a faint smile while doing so. Those were the little details Simon liked to see; up until now he had a collection of five little smiles saved in his memory. Stalker much? Yes, that could describe him too.

"You are staring"

"Yes, and it's with a purpose. Leave me alone" Simon grunted, not leaving his sight from the barista.

"Honestly, I don't know what you see in him. He looks average" Magnus said nonchalantly, turning back around after glancing at the barista.

This time, Simon did look at Magnus. "Excuse me. That man is gorgeous, he's got game."

Magnus pressed his lips tightly. "Did you actually say that out loud? Oh my God" he snorted and because Magnus was a horrible person, he started laughing, holding his stomach and trying and failing to contain his laughter with his hand over his mouth.

"Shut up. It's true and I won't take it back" Simon defended himself with his arms crossed and looking defiantly at Magnus.

Magnus' laughter started to simmer down to chuckle. He raises his arms as if to trying to placate Simon.

"Calm down. I just thought it was just one of those things you just think, not say."

"You know damn well I don't have filter, which is the worst because it should work with him. But no, instead of saying _hey, I think you are handsome and this might seem straightforward but I like you and after what happened, I should just move out but here I am. Would you do me the honor to go out with me?_ I just stay there, paralyzed while he just stare at me with an eyebrow raise and Magnus, I can't. I just _can't_ " he pressed his head against his hands "I need to be smooth like you."

"Would you do me the honor..." Magnus trailed off and shook his head "You know it's not that hard and Raphael is not that scary as he seems. He is actually friendly."

"Well, I would know if you were so kind and introduce us" Simon replied, with a raise eyebrow "It shouldn't be that hard."

"I tried and you back out. Don't give me that right now"

Simon groaned again and hit his head against the table. He could almost cry keyword almost. Why it was so hard? It shouldn't be that that hard. He just had to go there and‒

_And be rejected because there's no way he is going to say yes. Nobody is worthy of the grumpy barista, Raphael Santiago._

"Because I can't deal with you crying over there, I'm going to grab a frapuccino. Would you like something?"

"I want the strongest coffee they have" Simon's voice was muffle against the table. "Maybe that way I can work up some courage."

Simon didn't look up but after knowing Magnus for so long, he knew that his annoyed huff was accompanied by a roll of his eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic, Simon."

Simon looked up this time and gasped. "Look who is talking. The man who has a flair for dramatics" Magnus rolled his eyes again and stood up "And bring cookies!"

Magnus raised a hand and waved dismissively. Nevertheless, Simon knew Magnus was going to bring cookies, he was loyal like that. Meanwhile, he was going to die on the inside because _damnit, Simon, it's been a month of this. Either you ask him out or change the coffee shop._

He groaned again, quietly this time because nobody should know he was a mess.

 

¤¤¤

  
  
"You need to stop this. Simon is a mess" Magnus announced once he reach the counter.

Raphael turned to look at him with a raise eyebrow. It always looked like it was raise, Magnus concluded.

"Stop what? Doing coffee?"

Magnus blinked twice and stared at his friend. "Sarcasm doesn't look pretty on you, sweetheart. Light up a little bit."

Raphael shook his head while still filling an order.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, no. Don't play dumb with me, Raphy‒"

"Don't call me Raphy" Raphael interrupted, not even turning back."

"‒You know what I'm talking about" Magnus continued saying, smiling because it was so easy to rile Raphael up.

So, Simon was right. Both Raphael and Magnus had known each other fo a long time and Magnus had tried, really tried to introduce them but each time, Simon had a pathetic excuse as to why he couldn't come and left poor Raphael thinking that he was being rejected, so now he was playing hard to get.

_I can't be mad because I taught him that._

"Well, he can cry for all I care" Raphael said, shrugging still with his back turned.

"Oh, come on. Look at him, he is literally dying there."

Both of them turned to look at Simon who was making a mess over the table with a napkin and the saddest puppy dog eyes the guy could do. It was sad to look at. Magnus turned to look at Raphael.

"You can't tell me that don’t break your icy heart and I've told you before, Simon was sorry, still is."

"So, how've come he hasn't said anything?" Raphael asked with his arms crossed, his order long forgotten.

"Because he is just as chickenshit as you, my little Raphy."

Both Magnus and Raphael turned to look at the owner of that voice, the oldest of them three.

Raphael narrowed his eyes. "Don't call me that."

"Yeah, Ragnor. Don't call him that. Better call him out on his incapability of going there and ask his crush on a date because this pining is getting ridiculous" Magnus said, exasperated, fed up on this whole ordeal.

Ragnor chuckled. "As ridiculous as your pining with Tree Lightwood?"

"Don't call him that" Magnus replied with narrowed eyes "Besides, that's all in the past. Now I'm getting game every night."

"Yeah, I saw you limping on the way here" Magnus smiled proudly and Raphael grimaced "I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be capable of knowing that."

Magnus kept his smile, remembering what happened last night and every other night before that.

"I could give you some tips. There's this thing that Alec does with‒"

"Say no more!" Both Ragnor and Raphael shouted with almost panic on their faces.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "How prude. Anyway, let's get down to business. Are you going to ask him out?"

Raphael shrugged, being the petulant child Magnus didn't raise but he was close to it.

"He is the one interested. He should be the one doing the talking."

"Look the monster you've created, Mags‒"

"Don't call me that" Magnus redirected his patented glare to Ragnor.

Ragnor smiled and continued. "‒Now he is playing hard to get."

"I'm not playing anything. If he wants me, he should come here, apologize and if I feel like it, I will go out with him. Possibly. Maybe"

"Excellent" Magnus said, clapping one time and looking excited "Now, give me a large frapuccino with a lot of whipped cream and sprinkles at the top, and the strongest coffee you have for cry me a river over there" he tilted his head a little in the direction where Simon was located.

Raphael turned around without saying anything, starting to make the coffees.

"I don't know how you keep up that figure, that's a lot of sugar there" Ragnor said with a grimace.

Magnus turned slowly to his friend with a mischievous smile. "I have a routine every day that keeps my good looks."

"Please don't say it, please don't say it‒"

"Sex, my friends! Sex is the answer to make your body stronger. There are some positions‒"

"Please, stop" Raphael said, turning around with a frapuccino in one hand and a coffee mug in the other "I don't want to hear the awful stuff you do with Lightwood. My asexual self can't take it."

"Oh, please. As if you haven't done anything" Magnus crossed his arms.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I have to hear your stuff" Raphael replied, putting both order on the counter "Take this and give him that before he starts to really cry."

"My ears are deceiving me. Raphael is worried about Simon. I finally saw the day" Ragnor said with all the sarcasm he could muster and after he finished his cup of tea.

_Tea. In a freaking coffee shop. Unbelievable_. Magnus rolled his eyes, hard.

He took both orders and started to turn around but stopped and looked at his grumpy friend again.

"If it helps," Magnus started saying but Raphael kept wiping the counter, nevertheless Magnus knew the other was hearing "he said that you are handsome, that boy's got game."

If Magnus heard a curse and watched how Raphael almost slipped with his hand over the counter, well, he wasn't one to tell.

 

¤¤¤

  
  
_What's taking him so long?_

Simon kept watching how Magnus interacted with both Ragnor and Raphael. He was dying to be a part of that little circle, to be there laughing with not-his serious barista.

He sighed again. Why did he back out from that meeting, he had no idea. Simon was ready to meet Raphael, he had spent that week preparing himself to the big day and just like that, he'd backed out because his fear got the best of him.

Now, Raphael probably thought he was rejecting him. As if. He would never but he had no courage to say it, so he had come every single day psyching himself to stand up and go there but to no avail.

"So, Simon," Magnus said, taking a seat in front of him and placing the strong coffee Simon was craving in front of him "I have to be honest with you."

Simon hummed and took a big gulp of his coffee. "You are always honest with me. That's why I keep hanging out with you."

Magnus pressed a hand against his chest and gasped. "I thought it was because of my amazing personality and charming charisma."

Simon smiled a little. "That too" he took another gulp.

"But in all seriousness, you need to stand up, go there and ask him out because if you don't do it, someone will," Magnus paused, erasing every trace of joke on his face "No one is worthy of Raphael but if I have to choose, if I have a word in the matter, I prefer it if it's you because I know you won't play with him, you won't break his heart."

Simon swallowed dry, letting Magnus' words sink in. He nodded, knowing what those words meant. Magnus had approved of him and after years of friendship, Simon knew that if Raphael got hurt, Magnus would be the first one to go after whoever made Raphael hurt.

Simon nodded. "I know that you are still mad at me for not going to meet him, really meet him and I'm sorry for that. I just freaked out."

Magnus waved a hand, dismissively. "Don't worry about that. I'm not mad; I know what it is to finally meet the guy you've been pining for. I know how overwhelming that could get. But Raphael doesn't know that and he deserves it if you are not going to ask him out at the end."

Simon nodded again and finished his coffee. Without replaying, he stood up and walked over the counter where Raphael was already looking with wide eyes. Once he reached the counter, he put his hands over it and poured his heart out.

"I'm sorry I was jerk. I should have come to that date Magnus set us up but I was afraid, afraid that you were going to reject me, that you were going to laugh at me because I thought I had a chance with you and my fears got the best of me" he paused and took a deep breath "Magnus is right, I don't deserve you, no one deserves you but if you think I have a small chance to still going out with you, I want to take it because to me, you are worth it, Raphael. Would you give me the honor to go out with me if I still have a chance?"

Simon didn't notice that in the middle of his speech, his gaze dropped. So, he took another deep breath and looked up to Raphael who was still with that deer caught in the headlights look and gaping at him.

Raphael closed his mouth and his gaze wandered to his side where Ragnor was sitting, contemplating Simon's declaration. It was subtle and Simon could have missed it if it wasn't for the fact that he was paying attention to every little thing, but Ragnor did a subtle nod and Raphael's gaze was back to Simon.

It was seconds, Simon knew that, but in terms of his anxiety, it looked like it took hours to get a reply but it happened, with Raphael nodding and looking intently at Simon.

"Do you want a coffee or a movie date?"

And Simon could swear those words were the best thing he'd heard in days.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how was it? I like kudos and comments to keep Saphael alive.
> 
> I like prompts too. Hit me up [here](https://iactlikegarfieldonamonday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
